


Prison

by pterawaters



Series: 31 Days of Puckurt January 2013 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: 30 Days of Puckurt Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day One of 31 Days of Puckurt Drabbles. All unconnected, based on random word prompts. Day 1 - Prison. Puck arrives at prison to find his roommate is a very powerful person. He'll give Puck his protection. For a price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prison

Puck kept a straight face as the guard escorted him from the intake room to the cell block that was going to be his home for the next three to five years. Scared out of his mind, Puck knew better than to show it. He knew this wasn't going to be as easy as his three week stint in Juvie. The guys in here weren't just stupid punk kids or wannabe gang bangers who would stop at a broken nose and a ripped out nipple piercing. The guys in here this time _were_ gang bangers. And murderers. And thieves like him.

His new cell already had an occupant – a slight man of about Puck's height. When the guard left them alone, the man set down his book and looked Puck up and down. After a moment, he smirked (an expression Puck thought surprising, since this dude looked like he'd be killed at any second in here). Brushing his bangs aside with one careful hand, the man said, "My friend, today is your lucky day."

"Yeah?" Puck asked skeptically. "Why's that?"

The man stood up, as lithe as a jungle cat, and Puck was starting to suspect just as dangerous. He patted Puck on the cheek and said, "Because you are just so very handsome, aren't you?"

Puck shrugged. He had some idea where his new cellmate was going with this, and he wasn’t particularly thrilled by the idea. Finn was waiting for him. He'd promised. Puck couldn't fuck that up. "I got a boy on the outside."

The man's smirk widened. "How very excellent for you." He leaned closer and whispered in Puck's ear, "If you want to make it back to him, I can offer you protection." He paused. "For a price." He watched Puck's face as Puck tried to guess what price he meant and how to be sure that his cell mate could actually deliver on his promise. Then he took Puck's wrist and slid his thumb up the sensitive inside, whispering, "No one would have to know."

The touch and the words made Puck shiver, and yeah, okay, if he wasn't with Finn, he would probably take the guy's offer with no hesitation. As it was, Puck asked, "How do I even know you can keep your end of the deal?"

Suddenly, the hand on Puck's wrist tightened and the world spun around as the guy pulled Puck off his feet and slammed him face down on the ground, his arm hitched up tight against his back. Ow. Puck's roommate straddled Puck's lower back and leaned forward to speak in his ear, "You have no idea who I am, have you?"

Puck shook his head.

He felt the guy's lips smile against his ear and shivered again. "I'm Kurt Hummel. Please tell me you've heard of me."

Puck nodded. Everyone knew about the Hummel family and how they owned most of Lima. Kurt had been sent away a few years ago when a side project he'd been running – importing rare, illegal antiques along with expensive materials for his boutique clothing line – got caught up in a sting. Puck wasn't too sure about the details of the case, but he knew enough. Kurt Hummel's family probably owned most of the guys in here. They had enough money and power that Puck was sure he'd be a million times safer if he accepted Kurt's protection.

Clearing his throat, Puck asked, "Can I think about it?"

"Sure, Sweetie," Kurt cooed in Puck's ear before letting him go. He backed up and took a seat on the lower bunk, inspecting his nails. "Don't take too long. It's almost supper time and the animals do love fresh meat."

Puck stood up, hoping the fact that he was facing away from Kurt hid his nervous swallow.


End file.
